


Bat Boys Are Her Type

by Stilienski



Series: Playing the slash game [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, F/M, romantic comedy clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski





	Bat Boys Are Her Type

She sighed as she got out of Starbucks, Bella really didn’t want to try to haul a cab in this weather. It was damn near impossible with the rain. As soon as she got out on the sidewalk a sleek black car drove by just so that it made the water of a puddle fly up and soak Bella’s jeans. Just her luck. She gasped as the cold water hit her, but was too absorbed in selfpity to even think about being mad at the driver.

Thinking she deserved another latte with 36 grains of sugar and 9 extra drops of soy milk, she went back inside to wait out the rain. Bella gave up on her day getting any better, there was no way she was going to make it any worse and actually go to her art class.

“Oh no, miss, I’m so sorry about that.” The only sound coming from Bella’s mouth in response was the whooshing of a sharp intake of breath. Because there was a tall dark stranger talking to her.

“A-A-About what?” she stammered when she’d finally gathered her wits. Could it be possible that today would turn better?

“About the puddle and the water… I didn’t see you and I was kind of chasing a bad guy.” God, his voice was soooo deep, it was luring her in like nothing ever had before. Not even her highschool sweetheart Edward.

“Chasing a bad guy? Are you like… what… a erm… a superhero?” The tall dark and handsome guy in a sleek black cape and mysterious mask just stared at her for a moment before responding.

“No, I wear this outfit for shits and giggles.” His deep dark voice rasped.

“Ha… haha.” Even her laugh stuttered.

“I’m batman.” He finally admitted, making her gasp again.

“Oh no… no I can’t do this again. I went out with a vampire before, this is never going to work out.”

“A vampire? Is he bothering you? Do you need saving? Where is the danger?” As he flicked his cape, he spilled the coffee of a man next to Bella, sending it flying right over her white shirt.

Yes. Of course today could actually get worse. Because that’s just how life was for Bella Swan.

“He’s… he’s not here.... Not right now.” Bella stammered.

“Did you want him to be here?”

“No… vampires. Well… vampires kind of suck.” She chuckled a little bit at her own genius joke.

“I bet they do. Hey, do you still need a ride? That’s why you were outside, right?” She nodded as she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, secretly judging Batman for not doing it for her.

“Sure. Your car looked… awesome.” She said the last word breathily.

“It’s not a car. It’s a batmobile.”

And so they rode off into the sunset. The day didn’t suck as much as she’d expected it to.


End file.
